The laws of fate
by Tacroy
Summary: What if you had the ability to change the past and save the ones you love, would you do it? But what if destiny has other plans? Could you cheat fate? AU without the knowledge from book seven.


It was a very hot day in June. The air stood completely still. No cloud in sight that could ease the suns burning rays. People kept inside in their air conditioned homes. If they had to go outside they waited as long as possible, and preferably not before the sun was about to set. And the people who lived in number 4 Privet Drive were no exception. Except for Harry Potter. He was lying on his back in the brownish grass under an oak tree in the park not far from his home. He went there to get away from his aunt and uncle and their judging eyes. They never bothered him before, but now they were unbearable. And out here, under the tree, it was quiet. Hot, but quiet since no one wanted to go outside in the heat. Here he was alone with his thoughts even though he didn't like them. It was almost two weeks since he left Hogwarts for the summer. Two weeks since he had said good bye to Ron and Hermione with the promise of seeing them again soon. Two weeks since his life drastically changed. Two weeks since the deatheaters attacked the school. Two weeks since Snape had killed Dumbledore in cold blood while the headmaster was begging him not to. Two weeks since Harry lost yet another father figure, another one he called family. He hadn't said a word about it to either his aunt or uncle. He didn't want them to be involved in what happened in "his" world, mainly because they weren't a part of it. He could still see Ron and Hermiones concerned looks on him when he left them at Kings Cross. And he understood them. He too would have been worried if it weren't for the fact that it was him they were concerned about. He would be fine, and that's what he told them. But something tells him they didn't believe him.

Harry looked up in the blue sky thinking about all that had happened. The fake horrokrux lay against his chest, and he couldn't help but send a small thought to it and wonder who R.A.B was. But right now it didn't matter. What mattered to him was that everyone around him that he really cared about, that he called family, was pulled away from him because of Voldemort. The list of people who had died because of him was getting longer and longer by the day: his parents, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black and now Albus Dumbledore. And numerous others had been severely injured for the same reason. He didn't want that, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment but endure.

The heat was getting to him. He began to feel drowsy. Maybe he fell asleep, maybe he didn't. Right now he couldn't really tell. A gentle breeze swooped across the park, caressed his cheek and brought a soft whisper to his ear.

"You want to save them, don't you." _Save who_. "Your mother." _She's dead, gone forever_. "Not forever you have the power to save her." Harry felt confused. He could hear the voice, and somehow it made sense, made sense like dreams always does. But still, something felt eerie with the words. Of course he wanted to save his mother, he'd wanted to have her in his life since he could remember. And he would do anything to bring her back. But Dumbledore had told him that once your dead you can't come back. He told the voice that, but just got a laughter back. He knew that laughter, but couldn't place it. "No one has to die because of you." _How?_ "You can change everything." He wanted to do that. He wanted to change everything, save everyone. When the voice heard that Harry could feel a strange feeling in his stomach. It was like something pulled him down. Trough the ground, trough his own body. He wanted to scream. It'd hurt him. Pulled him out of himself, ripped him apart. And suddenly it all stopped. No pain, no pulling feeling. Nothing. Just solid ground around him. He opened his eyes and looked around him. It was night. Chilly and windy, and he lay under a tree. But not near Privet Drive. No, he had no idea where he was. He stood up and looked around. He was in a little village somewhere. In front of him there was a big house. The lights were lit in the living room and on the second floor. He was just about to walk over to the house and ask where he was when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He span around and stood face to face with the pale face of Lord Voldemort. His hand raced to his wand, but there was nothing there. His confused look made Voldemort smirk as hi span Harrys wand in his own hand.

"You don't need that right now Harry. I won't kill you at the moment."

"Why?"

"I want to give you a chance to change everything."

"Change what?"

"I'm giving you a chance to save your mother."

Harry looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Then it became clear to him where he was. The house in front of him was his parents' house in Godric's Hollow. The chock of the realisation made him freeze. A few seconds later he came to it again as Voldemort handed him his wand. As he took it he could see the younger Voldemort approach the house. He quickly pointed the wand at him and was just about to mumble a curse at him when the older Voldemort raised his hand and put in on the wand, forcing Harry to lower it.

"Why did you do that? You said I could save them!"

"If you kill the me that walks there, you'll never get the chance to come here in the first place."

"What?"

"The laws of time travelling. You can't do anything to the people that are with you on the travel, because it will cause an unfixable paradox."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Wait."

Harry sighed, but didn't raise his wand again. He just watched as the past Voldemort made his way to the house. As he got closer Harry got more inpatient, he was about to save his parents, but weren't aloud to do so.

As past Voldemort reached the door Harry was about to run over to the house and stop him. Present Voldemort put a hand on his shoulder and held him at place.

"Why do you stop me every time? You told me to save them!"

"No. I told you to save her. Your father is beyond rescue."

Fist Harry wanted to scream something at Voldemort, but suddenly everything became clear to him. This was more than a dream. It was something else. Hi didn't want to go as far as to saying it was reality, but something like that. And as he came to that conclusion he also remembered what Dumbledore had told him about bringing people back from the dead, there was no way of doing so. As that realisation sank into him he decided to not act at all. Since he didn't know if it was a dream or reality or something else he told himself to just observe and don't lift a finger, or wand, no matter what.

As he saw the green flash from inside of the living room Harry closed his eyes. He could feel them fill with tears as he knew that his father just had fallen for the deadly curse. He tried to think of other things as he knew that right now, past Voldemort made his way up the staircase to kill Lily. He could hear her screaming as she realised that her husband was dead. And Harry knew what was coming, he had heard it before, every time the dementors came close to him he could hear what was happening in the house right now.

But something was different. He could hear some screaming, but no green flash came. He opened his eyes just in time to see someone run out of the house. It was his mother, and she was carrying his babyself in her arms. _This is new,_ he thought to himself as he saw past Voldemort make his way out of the house. He held his wand pointed at Lily, and she fell to the ground, still holding baby Harry close to her chest.

"Give me the boy and you will live" past Voldemort said as he closed in on the crying Lily.

"Never. Take me instead. Just leave Harry alone."

"I don't want to hurt you, just give me the boy."

But Lily pulled Harry closer to her and tried to get up, but she was bound to the ground.

"You can save her" Voldemort said next to Harry. "You know what you should do."

"No. I won't." Harry said, trying to look away and think of something else than was playing out in front of him.

"You could save two lifes tonight Harry."

Harry looked at the pale face with misbelieve in his eyes.

"You just said I couldn't save my father, and we both know that I will survive!"

"You can save your mother Harry, and you sister."

By those words Harrys heart stopped for a second. Is it a lie?

"I don't have a sister!"

"You could have. Your mother is pregnant. She just doesn't know it jet."

Harry looked over at his mother. She's still begging for Harrys life, begging for him to live. She doesn't seem to know that she has a life inside of her that wants to live.

"No, you're lying."

"Are you sure?" Voldemort smirked.

No. How could he be sure? No one ever told him anything about this night. And by the things he sees right now, even his own memories seems to be wrong. And his heart tells him what his mind refuses to believe.

_To hell with Dumbledores words_, he thought chocking himself with the harshness in the thought. He raised his wand, pointed it at his mother and whispered: "Imperio" with all of his heart and soul in the word.

"Say what you have to in order to survive" he told her, hoping it would be enough. Then he closed his eyes to prevent the tears from streaming down his cheeks, and a cold smile spread across Voldemorts face.

"Give me the boy" past Voldemort said again.

And with the blank stare of an imperius victim she handed over her baby to her husbands killer. And Voldemort took the baby in his arms and raised his wand.

The world started to spin around Harry. Pulling him down in to the ground. He could hear Voldemorts cold laugh as the world became dark around him and he wondered what he had done.

* * *

"Harry! Are you up jet?"

Harry rolled over to his other side, opening his eyes. He stared right in to a wall and was confused about lying in a bed. There were steps coming up the stairs and a woman calling his name again, and it was not aunt Petunia. And he was pretty sure that the wall and bed didn't belong in his room on Privet Drive. He looked over to the door just in time to see a red headed woman enter, looking at him with stressed eyes. And he could do nothing more than look at her. The woman he had missed for his entire life.

"Harry. Get up. We have to leave soon, and you haven't even packed all of your things."

He couldn't answer, couldn't move. He wasn't even sure he was awake.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She walked over to him and sat down on his bed. She stroked his forehead putting his hair back in place.

"No. Just a dream mom."

Lily smiled at him and got up. As she walked to the door she swung her wand, putting all of his things in his trunk.

"You need to get up now. We're leaving in just an hour, and you should help your siblings pack."

He looked at her not believing what he just heard. Siblings? More than just one?

"Yeah. Forgot. Where are they?"

"Downstairs with your father."

He jumped out of bed running over to Lily, giving her a hug like he'd never hugged her before.

"What's the matter with you honey?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to hug you."

He let go of her and she looked at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Now I am."

She smiled at him leaving the room. Harry looked after her not believing what just happened. This had to be a dream. He pinched himself in the arm hard, and it hurt. So it had to be true. His smile grew bigger. He had his mother, he had siblings and he had a father. He knew it wasn't James, and was curious about who it was. He left the room heading downstairs to help the others. And he couldn't help but thinking about who his father was. Maybe it was Lupin. He and Lily had gotten along great when they were young. Perhaps they got married after James had died. Or what if it was Sirius! That would be awesome. Sirius was like a father to him before, maybe now he was for real.

He got downstairs and could hear voices from the living room. Now he would see his father. He couldn't wait.

He hurried his steps and entered the room. In the other end there was a man standing with his back against Harry. Long black hair was laying against his black robes. A wide smile spread across Harrys face.

"Sirius!" he yelled almost running up to the man.

"What?"

The man turned around and Harry froze. It was not Sirius, it was Severus Snape.


End file.
